Izabella
leads the three wet maids that serve Prince En. She is also one of the minor supporting characters of the series. Appearance Izabella has long, cerulean blue hair that she ties in a braid that reaches past her waist with short bangs, and blue eyes. She also wears glasses. She dresses similarly as the other demon maids, wearing a black dress in the Lolita Fashion with white frills on her sleeves and a white apron around her waist, but appears to be more conservative seeing as her dress goes past her ankles. Her dress also shows a small amount of cleavage, only a small opening in the chest area, compared to the outfits of the other demon maids. She also wears a black, frilled headdress. But despite her conservative dress, Izabella also seems to have a slim body and well-endowed chest as seen with Hilda and Yolda. Personality Izabella normally has a quiet, solemn, morose, cool, serious, eerily calm, collected, sophisticated, pensive, calculating, very tactical, and extremely intellectual personality, going about things in a tranquil demeanor. She seems to be the most level-headed of the three of Prince En's wet maids, managing to stay calm in dangerous situations, unless it involves her master, Prince En. During these times, Izabella loses her usual disposition, as she goes berserk and begins to panic along with stagger. This is shown when Prince En starts to cry. She also rarely shows any emotion, only expressing emotion when it involves Prince En. She is also picky about the food Prince En eats and drinks, allowing him to consume only the highest quality items. Plot Prince En Arc She is first seen alongside with her fellow wet nurse, Satura, intervening in the fight between Hilda and Yolda. She then confirms to Prince En after he appeared, that the boy on the floor was his little brother, Beelze. She then summons a throne for Prince En to sit on. Afterward, the three wet nurses and Prince En went on to Furuichi's house to discuss what they were doing there. The next few couples of days revolved around Lord En on roller coasters and how the Demon Maids tried to stop him from crying at everything. Izabella and the others were next seen in combat with Himekawa and his team in an online warfare game. Both sides were putting up heavy attacks and resistance until one side used a giant robot to dominate the others. Izabella played the role as a General, and instead of being in the front lines, she gave orders to other officers such as Yolda. All hope for Furuichi's team was lost until Himekawa decided to use cheat codes and bought out the entire company in order to rewrite the game so that he could make their players zombies and unstoppable, resulting in their win. Akumano Academy Arc After Furuichi and Lamia discovered the location where Prince En was hiding, Yolda has trapped them within their room and was about to finish them off until Hilda showed up. While it looked like Hilda had the advantage, Izabella and Satura showed up and threatened her not to move, and declared that if she does any more than they will eliminate her if she is a threat to Prince En. Hilda quickly brushed these boastless insults off and commenced attacking the three and destroying their weapons, rendering them unable to fight her. Powers & Abilities Izabella usually carries a book of incantations she summons various objects from, such as when she catered to Prince En's needs and whims by summoning his royal throne and food. It also serves as a weapon, since she has often used it in battle to summon more weapons or to attack. Her summoning book is a particularly weak weapon though, unsuitable for close combat, and is easily destroyed as seen when Hilda had come to rescue Furuichi and the others. Despite that, she is a formidable opponent, having been a top graduate at their Wet Nurse Academy. But from the three wet maids serving Prince En, she isn't necessarily the strongest fighter, despite being their leader. And it is apparent that she is no match for Hilda, as seen when her weapon was destroyed so effortlessly by Hilda's own. Also, unlike Hilda, she does not have the ability to calm her master, Prince En, when he starts to cry, even when being assisted by Satura and Yolda. Relationships Hilda Her relationship with Hilda seems to be slightly formal, though she looks down on Hilda somewhat because of how she raises Baby Beelze. It also seems that at first in the Prince En Arc she did not consider Hilda as an ally, seeing as she snuck behind her when she showed up at their hideout and warned her not to move lest she eliminates her. However, after Jabberwock's defeat, it appears as though the two have come to a mutual truce along with the others. It is later revealed that Izabella has known Hilda along with Yolda for some time while they were studying Wet Nurse Academy since she was aware of the two's rivalry for the top. Izabella has also referred to Hilda as the "creme de la creme" when it came to wet nurses. She also appreciates Hilda for the fact that she has killed her own emotions just to live for the sole purpose of her master, and somewhat cares for Hilda, wishing that she would be filled with love instead of loyalty towards Beelze. Prince En As with all the maidservants, she is a dedicated and loyal follower of Lord En and grants whatever that his heart desires. Even though Izabella is the most composed of the three and does not usually react in desperate situations, she immediately begins to panic whenever Prince En begins to cry and tries to soften him up by offering him food or promises to do fun things. Quotes *(Yelling at Yolda) "Stop this at once." *(To Furuichi, referring to En's relationship with Lamia'') "''The master may not seem like it, but he is very shy." *(Identifying Furuichi) "You're the slave of Beelze-sama's Contract Holder, that human Oga, yes?" *(Still Identifying Furuichi) “''Your name was…?”'' *"Lower your sword, Hilda." *(To Hilda) "You are most definitely trespassing on Lord En's territory." Trivia *Izabella is often assumed to be the smartest of the three due to her appearance and composed way of talking. *Izabella and Satura are complete opposites, concerning their hair and personalities. *Based on her looks, she would be 17-20 years old, but it is assumed that they're hundreds of years old, seen when Yolda had said the last time she saw Hilda was few hundred years ago. *Izabella is the tallest of Prince En's wet nurses. *Izabella and Prince En make a cameo appearance in the episode "Called a Magical Girl" behind an otaku in the audience struggling to identify the "5 Fairies of Light". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon